


A good night's sleep.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Loud Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Poor Fili and Kili, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are getting pretty annoyed at their overly loud neighbors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good night's sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ((....I don't even know...Darn writers block...))

Kili held his pillow over his ears as the knocking against the wall increased in frequency and volume and the lewd moaning that only happened once a few minutes  was now once every few seconds, when Kili had spotted his uncle taking the hobbit to his room to ‘discuss’ the next steps in the rebuilding of the kingdom he had not been expecting this.

“Oh yes Thorin! Ah Ah Harder!!” Bilbo screamed followed by Thorin’s low moan in pleasure and Kili laid completely still on the bed, swearing he could feel the stone wall vibrate between him and his uncle buggering the poor hobbit, to make matters worse they hadn’t stopped their rampant fucking for a single moment in what seemed like days but it was only a few hours.

Fili was laid next to Kili with his hands over his ears, the princes had decided to share a bed to allow other members of the company to have their own rooms while the mountain was being remodeled but they were regretting it as they heard another howl of pleasure, this time coming from Thorin.

"Take it my little one! Take it!” Thorin growled and the bed frame knocking against the wall continued loudly along with the hobbit's squeals of delight.

“Do you think they’ll stop anytime soon?” Kili asked as he removed his pillow from his ears for a brief moment but that was answered not by his brother but another howl through the wall.

“Ah! Keep going my king!” Bilbo’s voice cried and Fili simply shook his head in reply and Kili’s pillow snapped back over his ears. It wasn’t long until there was finally a shout and it went silent obviously both dwarf and hobbit had climaxed and were now laying silently in a embrace, Kili finally lowered his pillow and sighed in relief.

“We should really say something.” Kili said to his brother whose hands were now back at his side instead of clamped over his ears.

“Oh yes Kee, how will that conversation pan out? Oh hello uncle could you please stop shagging the hobbit so loud, we’re afraid you might wake the dead with all that moaning. _”_ Fili said sarcastically and Kili shrugged.

“It would be a start.” Kili stated before turning on his side and curling up on himself, finally being able to drift off to sleep with his pillows shoved over his head.

\----

The subject was not bought up to the king and the following nights were even worse for the young princes as once again they heard the hobbit’s garbling.

“Do you like this my king?” Bilbo asked possibly louder than he needed to. “To have me riding you like a shire pony!”

Kili was almost ready to gag at the thought and Fili looked very much the same with his face paling at the thought of the hobbit bouncing on the length of the king.

“Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!” The king rambled and Kili could have sworn he heard the mattress springs squeaking under the weight of his uncle and hobbit.

Kili just groaned slightly in annoyance and pressed his face into the pillow, hoping the sounds would stop soon like they always did or to smother himself to peaceful death, which ever came first, but this night seemed to drag on longer than usual.

\----

Soon the loud sexual ventures of the king and his hobbit were not just confined to the bedroom. Like when Kili was walking through the libraries and heard the familiar grunt of his uncle.

“That’s it my treasure, keep going.”

Kili turned the corner only to see the hobbit on his knees before the king and had in his mouth the king’s long, hard-

The young prince wouldn’t even finish that thought instead he turned on his heel and walked quickly away, warning as many dwarves as he could about the horrifying sight that laid beyond the rows of books.

The king and his consort's fun and games extended to the throne room-

_“Oh yes Bilbo!”_

The gold room-

_“Thorin, oh Thorin!”_

The bathing rooms-

_“Ah! Thorin it’s too big!”_

The armoury-

_“Such a perfect arse!”_

_“Ggh Thorin!”_

Even on the balconies in front of the emerald palace-

_“I’m gonna take you again, my hobbit.”_

_“Oooooooh Thorin.”_

\----

Finally after weeks of this the company had had enough, especially the princes who had to sleep next to the ruckus every night. After what seemed like the hundredth lewd moan that evening and sexual encouragement, Fili got up from the bed and pulled on a nearby sleeping robe.

“Where are you going?” Kili asked who was awake also.

“Where do you think?” Fili replied as he tied the sash of his robe. “Find me a bucket.”

“Why?” Kili asked.

“Take me harder!” Bilbo’s voice yelled.

“I’m going to throw cold water on them.” Fili stated simply and Kili jumped up from the bed.

“No, don’t, uncle will kill you.” Kili stated with a serious expression across his face.

“Anything to escape all this noise.” Fili replied as he went to grab a bucket.

“Just knock on the door.” Kili said as he followed his brother.

“Then chuck the water on them?” Fili asked with a furrowed brow.

“No, No water.” Kili said as he snatched the cold bucket from his brother's hands. “Just words.”

“Ah! Thorin!” Said the voice beyond the wall.

“And quick.” Kili stated before pulling his brother out the door.

Fili reached the outside of his uncle's door immediately and gave it a hard knock with his clenched fist and the moaning and squeaking mattress springs stopped.

“I’m busy!” Thorin’s voice called before the springs began squeaking again and Kili shoved his hands over his ears as the hobbit began to moan slightly again.

“Uncle! We need you urgently!” Fili yelled through the door and the springs stopped again before hushed voices came in quick discussion before the mattress springs squeaked again but this time it was not the usual sound it made during intercourse, it was someone getting up from the bed.

Fili and Kili quickly stepped back from the door as it opened and out stepped their uncle, lower half wrapped in a towel and glistening with sweat, his raven hair tousled about his head and his cheeks a glowing shade of red.

“What do you want boys?” Thorin asked quickly, obviously not wanting to be out here when he had a hobbit waiting inside his chamber.

“For you to just be quiet for one night.” Fili replied snappily, obviously all those nights awake had finally taken their toll and Kili stood nearby with an awkward smile, acting like he hadn’t seen the hobbit's naked, love-bitten form when Thorin had opened the door.

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked, his usual frown now printed on his face.

“I would like one night where I didn’t have to hear my uncle shag our hobbit friend into nothing more than a squealing pile of putty!” Fili finally snapped and Kili had to grab his arm as Thorin shushed him.

“Not so loud, the company is trying to sleep.” Thorin said now in a hushed tone and the princes had to fight back laughs.

“Not so loud? Not so- Uncle in the past few weeks you have banged the hobbit so loud we thought there was an enraged Oliphaunt in your chambers!” Kili said with a slight laugh and Thorin flushed even more.

“I understand.” Thorin said now with his head lowered in shame. “We’ll try to keep it down.”

“Thank mahal.” Fili said before the brothers returned to their room and sure enough even though they still heard the occasionally moan or squeak of a spring it was quiet and Fili and Kili were finally able to get some rest and in the morning when the company patted them both on the back and thanked them the princes simply smiled at the hobbit who was blushing in embarrassment and their uncle who was blushing just as bright as the hobbit.

In the following weeks the king and his consort were quieter than they had ever been and all dwarves in Erebor finally had a good nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm so sorry...))


End file.
